Resident Evil - Reconstruction
by MizunoYumi
Summary: France, 2013. Lucy, infirmière dans un laboratoire, va découvrir que la société ne soignent pas les cancers, ceux qu'ils prétendent faire. Mais elle ne va pas se retrouver seule dans la lutte et elle va choquer l'un de ses compagnons en déclinant son identité.


J'adore les jeux, les graphismes, les personnages mais j'aime pas y jouer, je regarde mon frère. Alors je ne connais pas toutes l'histoire alors excusez si jamais certains points ne correspondent pas avec le scénario.

...

RESIDENT EVIL : RECONSTRUCTION

Dans un petit village de France, une femme américaine du nom de Claire Redfield, 34 ans, profitait de ses vacances en sirotant une limonade à une terrasse. Mais qui aurait dit que ses congés deviendraient un cauchemar en entendant une conversation.

Femme 1 : Au faite, comment va ton petit bonhomme ?

Femme 2 : Beaucoup mieux ! C'est une chance incroyable que ses laboratoires américains soient venus s'installer ici.

Femme 1 : Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

Femme 2 : Umbrella corporation.

En entendant cela, Claire faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Paniquée, elle essaya de se contenir tout en approchant des 2 femmes. Intérieurement, elle s'excusa à l'avance pour le mensonge qu'elle allait dire à celles-ci.

Claire : Excusez-moi mesdames. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. Mais j'ai une amie qui travaille là-bas. J'aimerais lui faire une surprise…

Femme 2 : Vous avez un accent ! Etes-vous anglaise ? En tout cas, vous parlez très bien notre langue.

Claire : Merci. Et je suis américaine. Vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouvent les laboratoires Umbrella, s'il vous plait ?

Femme 1 : Bien-sûr. Vous voyez cette route ? Prenez-la, au 1er croissement, il y aura un panneau avec écrit « Umbrella » dessus, prenez cette direction. Ca va vous amener devant un tunnel et de l'autre côté, entre ses collines, il y a les laboratoires.

Claire : Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.

La femme alla dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit une de ses valises, dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs armes, prit de quoi se défendre puis descendit jusqu'à la voiture qu'elle avait loué. Claire la démarra et prit la direction que lui avait indiqué l'une des 2 femme. Pendant ce temps à Umbrella, une femme châtain aux yeux verts terminait d'enlever sa blouse d'infirmière. En la mettant dans son casier, elle souffla de dépit. Elle travaillait pour les laboratoires Umbrella depuis 5 ans. Ils avaient un antidote contre les cancers mais celui-ci ne soignait pas tout le monde. A sa connaissance, seul le petit Matthieu avait survécu. Alors qu'elle refermait son casier après avoir regardé une photo d'elle et son frère jumeau à la plage, elle repensa à son directeur qui venait de lui annoncer le décès d'une de ses patientes après l'injection de l'antidote. Alors qu'elle pensait enfin à son week-end, soudain une alarme se fit entendre.

Voix haut-parleur : Alerte rouge ! Un défaut s'est produit dans le secteur 3 ! Veuillez emprunter les sorties de secours les plus proches ! Alerte rouge ! Un dé…

Alors que le message se diffusait en boucle, la femme sortit des vestiaires en se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague. En effet, le secteur 3 était la morgue donc de où il pourrait y avoir un problème ? Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche, elle entendit des personnes l'appeler.

… : Lucy !

Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir ses 2 meilleurs amis, Jordan et Sarah, de la sécurité qui, au loin, lui faisait signe. Alors qu'elle espérait les rejoindre, le haut-parleur s'activa.

… : Fuyez ! Ils sont partout ! AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Dans les enceintes, on entendit comme un bruit d'une personne qui mâche quelque chose. Un cri dans le couloir se fit entendre et tous les gens se mirent à courir. Il y avait tant d'agitation que Lucy perdit la trace de ses 2 meilleurs amis emportaient par la foule et se fit bousculer par un homme qui faisait le double de sa carrure. Celui-ci la poussa tellement fort qu'elle tomba dans un bureau et se cogna la tête contre un meuble, la faisant perdre connaissance. Pendant ce temps, alors que toutes les autres personnes s'éloignaient du laboratoire à toutes vitesse, Jordan et Sarah essayaient de remonter le flot des gens qui les conduisaient vers les barrières, sans voir qu'une femme d'à peu près leur âge venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment, armée d'un pistolet. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils réussirent à revenir sur leurs pas mais un hélicoptère venait de se poser sur le parvis. Jordan et Sarah virent un homme en descendre, et de part leur expérience obtenue de leur travail, ils constatèrent qu'il était bien armé. Ils voulurent lui parler mais l'hélicoptère repartait, produisant un boucan d'enfer.

Sarah : On l'accompagne !

Jordan : Non attend ! Il a tout du mec qui sait ce qui se passe. On le gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

Sarah : Mais Lucy est encore à l'intérieur avec ses… choses !

Jordan : Justement ! S'il y a d'autre survivant, ça va être vraiment difficile pour lui. S'il trouve Lucy vivante, elle pourra l'aider à protéger les autres. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est rester ici et voir s'il y a des blessés qui arrive.

Avant que l'hélicoptère se pose, dans celui-ci, l'homme, que venait de voir Jordan et Sarah, parlait avec sa chef au travers d'un codex.

Femme : Visiblement, on arrive à temps, si j'ose dire. Le virus vient seulement d'agir mais il doit quand même déjà y avoir des victimes.

Homme : J'ai compris. Je rentre, je vois s'il y a des survivants, je ressors et après, on utilise cette merveille. (tape sur un bazooka)

Femme : Quand même, ses pauvres français. Te voilà arriver. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te contacter, alors bonne chance.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se dirigea dans le bâtiment avec son arme. Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, quelqu'un venait vers lui. L'homme s'arrêta et de la tristesse passa dans son regard lorsqu'il vit que la personne infectée en face de lui, était une fille âgée d'à peine 11 ans. Décidant d'abréger ses souffrances, il lui tira une balle dans la tête, la tuant. Ce n'était pas la 1ère fois que l'homme était opposé à ce genre de chose. Pour les tuer, c'était le seul moyen, une balle dans la tête. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Dans l'un des bureaux, une femme était allongée à terre. Prudemment, il s'avança, donna un coup de pied dans celui de la femme, et voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas pour essayer de lui arracher de la chair, il lui prit son pouls. Il était normal. Il en déduit que, vu la petite coupure au-dessus de son sourcil droit, quelle s'était cognée et avait perdu connaissance. Afin de la réveiller, il lui donna quelques petites claques, après avoir mis la tête de la femme sur ses genoux. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Lucy de voir qu'un si bel homme venait de la réveiller, lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux. Après avoir eu des rougeurs aux joues, l'infirmière se redressa et fit une grimace en faisant craquer son cou.

Homme : Ca ne vas pas de faire ça. Tu m'as fait peur.

Lucy : Merci pour votre aide.

Homme : Dis-moi « tu ». Je suis Léon Scott Kennedy mais appelle moi Léon. Et toi ?

Lucy : Lucy Burnside.

Léon : Ok. Avant que je te fais sortir d'ici, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Lucy : D'accord. C'est un labo qui s'appelle Umbrella, d'origine américaine. Les docteurs font des antidotes contre le cancer mais peu de patient s'en ont sortit.

Léon : D'accord. Comment est fait ce bâtiment ?

Lucy : Le 1er étage, les chambres des patients. Le rez-de-chaussée, l'accueil et quelques bureaux. Le sous-sol 1 ou Secteur 1, les salles d'opérations. Secteur 2, les labos où est fait et modifiait l'antidote. Secteur 3, la morgue et Secteur 4, le parking des chefs des secteurs.

Léon : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que tu t'évanouisses ?

Lucy : J'allais partir en week-end mais une alerte a était donné et quand je suis arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, quelqu'un a dit dans le micro qu'ils étaient partout, qu'on devait se sauver. Et là, l'agitation a commencé, quelqu'un m'a poussé et je me suis cognée contre un meuble ici.

Léon : Ok. Maintenant, je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

Lucy approuva d'un signe de tête puis tous les 2 sortirent du bureau. Après quelques pas, Claire arriva devant les 2 autres.

Claire : Léon ?

Léon : Claire ?

Claire : Baisse-toi !

Léon prit la main de Lucy et s'abaissa, intimant à celle-ci d'en faire autant. Après s'être accroupit, la femme vit Claire abattre un homme d'une balle dans la tête. Mais Lucy vit avec horreur, un autre homme se diriger vers eux en rampant. Mais celui-ci n'avait plus rien d'un être humain car en plus d'avoir une respiration gutturale, il lui manqué des morceaux de chair par-ci, par-là. Cependant, Lucy savait que la situation était bizarre car l'homme avait sa carotide complètement arrachée mais il vivait encore. Se rappelant un film et en sentant un pistolet contre elle, Lucy prit l'arme dans l'étui de Léon et tira dans la tête du mort. Voyant qu'il n'y en avait d'autres, elle se leva suivit de Léon.

Lucy : Désolée (lui tend l'arme).

Léon : Non garde-la, j'en ai d'autres. En tout cas, bien visée.

Lucy : Mes 2 meilleurs amis sont dans la sécurité et m'ont donné une petite… formation.

Léon : Je vois. Maintenant, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Lucy : Ca m'a rappelé le film « La nuit où le cimetière est devenu vivant ». Invasion de zombie, pour les tuer, il fallait toucher le cerveau.

Léon : Ok et t'es dans la même situation que ce film. Bon maintenant, toutes les 2, vous sortez d'ici.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion, le sol se mit à trembler et un morceau du plafond s'effondra. Léon poussa Lucy du côté de Claire. Les femmes d'un côté, virent l'homme apparaître à travers un petit trou parmi les débris, de l'autre.

Léon : Bon, allez vers la sortie, je continue voir s'il y a d'autres survivants et je trouverais bien un moyen de m'en tirer.

Lucy : Non ! Attend-nous ici. On peut te rejoindre en passant par le 1er étage et en même temps, je prendrais quelque chose qui pourrais t'être utile.

Léon : Bon d'accord. Mais après, vous vous en irez.

Lucy et Claire prirent la direction du 1er étage mais visiblement, aucuns zombies n'étaient arrivés jusque là.

Lucy : C'est ici.

Lucy montra la porte au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait une pancarte où était inscrit « Vestiaires ». Alors que l'infirmière ouvrait la porte, Claire entra à sa suite et alla vérifier dans la petite pièce qu'il n'y avait aucune présence hostile. Une fois la vérification faite, elle alla fermer la porte des vestiaires et rejoignit Lucy à son casier. Alors que celle-ci prenait sa petite lampe de médecin et 2 couteaux, après en avoir tendu à Claire, le regard de la concernée fut attiré par une photo. Sur celle-ci, il y avait Lucy et un garçon qu'elle connaissait mais c'était impossible.

Claire : Excuse-moi, qui est ce garçon sur cette photo ?

Lucy : Ah, c'est mon frère jumeau et moi à notre 15ème anniversaire. Avec tout ça, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Lucy Burnside et lui (pointe son jumeau) c'est Steeve.

Claire : Je m'appelle Claire Redfield. Steeve, c'est ça ?

Lucy : Oui. Malheureusement, il est mort à 17 ans en Amérique.

Sentant la gêne de Claire, Lucy n'en dit pas plus. Elle prit toutes les photos sur lesquelles il y avait Steeve et ferma son casier.

Claire : Mais… tu n'étais pas avec lui en Amérique ?

Lucy : Non. En faite, parce qu'on a obtenu notre bac avec la mention « Très bien », nos parents nous ont offert un voyage où on voulait. J'ai choisi le Japon et lui, l'Amérique. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'aurais dû aller avec lui ou l'emmener avec moi. Bon, allons rejoindre Léon.

Toujours en faisant équipe, elles quittèrent les vestiaires. Elles descendirent de l'autre côté du rez-de-chaussée et retrouvèrent Léon.

Lucy : Tiens, au cas où.

Elle lui tendit un couteau et pendant qu'il le prenait en la remerciant, elle mit la lampe chirurgicale derrière son oreille.

Léon : Tu as une idée de ce qu'était l'explosion de tout à l'heure ?

Lucy : Oui et tu as intérêt à te dépêcher pour retrouver des vivants et sortir. Lors de mes débuts, j'ai eu une formation. Et pendant celle-ci, ils nous ont dit qu'en cas de danger, le bâtiment exploser petit à petit pour éliminer toute hostilité. Et tout à l'heure s'était le Secteur 4, le parking.

Mais alors que Claire allée demander quelque chose, ils entendirent des pas qui courraient. Les 3 personnes sortirent leur arme et les braquèrent dans la direction du bruit. Au bout du couloir, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un homme apeuré et essoufflé apparu. En voyant 3 armes braquées sur lui, il poussa un cri et partit de où il venait. Sans informer les 2 autres, Lucy alla à sa poursuite.

Léon : Attend un peu, n'y va pas seule !

Léon la suivit et Claire également. Ils arrivèrent au secteur 1. L'ancien agent attrapa Lucy.

Léon : Hé, ne part plus comme ça sans rien dire.

Lucy : D'accord mais cet homme est mon chef. M. Dupond, c'est moi, l'infirmière Burnside ! Vous pouvez sortir, vous allez être emmenez en sécurité !

Claire : S'il n'est pas mordu, sinon on devra le tuer.

Timidement, une porte s'ouvrit et l'homme sortit.

Dupond : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les morts reviennent à la vie et s'attaquent aux vivants. Ils meurent, reviennent à la vie et s'attaquent à leur tour au vivant, c'est un cauchemar.

Alors que Lucy s'avançait prudemment, suivit de Léon et que Claire restait un peu en retrait pour couvrir leur arrière, ils entendirent des bruits gutturaux. Puis ils virent le chef écarter ses yeux d'horreur et tourner sa tête dans la salle où il se trouvait. Il fit un mouvement de recul mais les autres virent des mains le tirer à l'intérieur et des cris d'agonis commencèrent à remplir l'étage. Lucy et Léon se mirent à courir dans cette direction même s'ils savaient qu'il était trop tard. Ils allèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le chef il y a quelques minutes pour voir 3 zombies s'acharner sur le corps devenu inanimé de M. Dupond. Prise de peine pour celui-ci, Lucy tira une balle dans 2 des 3 têtes des morts et s'approchant du dernier, prit son couteau et lui enfonça dans le crâne. En pleurant, elle s'accroupit vers son chef qui respirait avec difficulté.

Lucy : Monsieur, je suis désolée.

Dupond : C'est pas… grave. Fais-moi… une faveur. Tue-moi.

Lucy : Quoi ?

Dupond : Je ne veux pas… me transformer… en ça. Vas-y.

Toujours en pleurant, Lucy n'y alla pas par 4 chemins, prit de nouveau son couteau et transperça la tête de son chef. Alors qu'elle pleurait, Léon mit une main sur son épaule.

Lucy : Il me parlait tout le temps car il voyait que j'étais timide. Snif. Il avait 2 enfants, de 7 et 9 ans.

Léon : Je compatis à ta peine mais il faut qu'on s'en aille. Tes coups de feu vont surement attirer d'autres zombies sans compter les explosions à venir. Allons-y.

Lucy hocha la tête. Mais Léon avait parlé trop vite. En effet, à peine qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, une 2ème explosion se fit entendre et le plafond s'écroula de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Léon prit Lucy dans ses bras car s'il avait fait comme précédemment, elle se saurait faite écrasée, mais ils furent séparés de Claire.

Claire : Léon, Lucy, tout va bien ?

Léon : Oui mais toi sors d'ici en prenant le chemin que tu as pris tout à l'heure. Lucy et moi, on va voir le Secteur 2, qui est le seul debout et on s'en ira de là-bas. Il y a surement des sorties de secours.

Claire : Ok. Soyez prudent ! Hé Lucy ! J'étais avec Steeve lorsqu'il est mort. Nous étions bloqués sur une île et entourés de zombies. Il m'a sauvé la vie et après m'avoir dit quelque chose, il a rajouté « Lucy, je t'attendrais et te surveillerais… des Enfers. » Au début, je croyais qu'il délirait mais maintenant je comprends. Le monde est vraiment petit.

Puis celle-ci monta au rez-de-chaussée, alla au 1er étage et redescendit au niveau inférieur. Elle sortit du laboratoire tout en s'inquiétant pour Léon et Lucy. En regardant le ciel étoilé, elle eut quand-même un sourire.

Claire : _Finalement, j'aurais transmis ton message._

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua 2 personnes lui faire des signes de mains. Claire se dirigea vers eux.

Sarah : Vous n'avez pas croisé une femme de notre âge, châtain aux yeux verts ?

Claire : Oui, Lucy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle dans de bonnes mains.

Jordan : Ouf ! Je m'appelle Jordan.

Claire : Moi, c'est Claire. Il y a des personnes qui sont sortis à par moi ?

Sarah : Non, moi c'est Sarah. Mais un homme est entré.

Claire : Oui, c'est Léon. Il avec Lucy. Tout va bien se passer. Il est un ancien agent de police, maintenant il travaille pour le président des USA et a déjà vécu ce genre de situation.

Sarah : Ouah !

Jordan : Bon C.V. En tout cas, s'il est beau, on va peut-être devoir réparer un cœur brisé.

Sarah : (rigole)

Claire : Je ne le trouve pas à mon goût mais oui, il est beau. Par contre maintenant, si une personne sort, il faut lui demander s'il a été mordu. Car il va se transformer en zombie et s'attaquer à nous. Alors il faudra leur mettre une balle dans la tête.

Jordan : C'est comme dans le film « La nuit où le cimetière est devenu vivant ».

Claire : Vous êtes des amis de Lucy, non ?

Sarah : Oui, ses meilleurs amis.

Pendant ce temps dans le laboratoire, Léon tenait encore Lucy dans ses bras. Celle-ci, depuis que l'autre femme lui avait parlé de ce « Steeve », elle s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille et serrait la veste de Léon. Il fut un peu déstabilisé par la jalousie qui naissait en lui quand il avait entendu le nom de cet homme. C'est vrai, à près tout, même s'il trouvait Lucy très séduisante, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 2h.

Lucy : Hé hé, alors comme ça, tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

Léon : Quoi ?

Lucy : Mon jumeau, Steeve, pour qu'il soit mort pour sauver Claire, c'est qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quand c'était le cas, il réagissait toujours à la « prince charmant ».

Léon fut soulagé d'apprendre que ce « Steeve » était son frère jumeau mais se reprit. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de cet endroit. Lucy, aillant la même pensée et avec des rougeurs, se décala des bras de Léon.

Lucy : On va entrer dans le Secteur 2. Même si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je n'avais pas le statut pour y aller, c'est là qu'ils faisaient les antidotes. Donc, on risque de rencontrer pas que des zombies.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son arme, Léon en fit autant et commencèrent à s'avancer. Comme avec Claire, Lucy ouvrit la porte des escaliers et Léon passa le 1er. Ils descendirent les marches puis arrivaient à la porte où il y avait l'écriteau « Secteur 2 », Lucy ouvrit la porte et Léon entra à l'étage, la femme à sa suite. Dû aux précédentes explosions, le couloir avait beaucoup de néons explosaient ou qui clignotaient et des fils dépassaient du plafond en faisant des étincelles ce qui créé une atmosphère pesante. Léon alluma sa lampe et Lucy suivit son geste.

Lucy : Tu sembles habitué.

Léon : Ca fait la 5ème fois que je suis confronté à ce genre de situation.

Lucy : 5ème !?

Léon : Oui et je dois t'avouer que je commence à en avoir marre. J'ai quand même 36 ans, je ne suis toujours pas marié et/ou père et j'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive tout de même.

Lucy eut un sourire en le voyant légèrement rougir face à son aveu. Elle le trouvait vraiment charmant et elle se promit que si tous les 2 sortaient vivants de cette situation, alors au diable sa timidité, elle l'inviterait à boire un verre, s'échangeraient leur numéro de portable et ensuite plus si infinité. Après tout, Lucy avait 32 ans, n'avait pas eu de relation depuis ses 24 ans et passait beaucoup de temps au boulot. D'ailleurs, Jordan, Sarah et M. Dupond devaient la forcer pour prendre des congés. De son côté, Léon, afin de se défaire de sa gêne, commença à fouiller les pièces, vides. Il savait que ça cacher quelque chose. Au moment où Lucy alla rejoindre Léon, le sol se mit à trembler. A l'autre bout du couloir, des pas lourds se firent entendre. Puis un monstre apparut. Il était grand, gros et son bras droit était plat comme une épée à l'exception d'une sorte d'œil qui venait de fixer les 2 êtres humains. Une odeur nauséabonde de sang pourris se mit à flotter dans l'air.

Haut-parleur : Dans 3 minutes, explosion imminente du Secteur 2.

Léon : Tu ne pouvais tomber pas plus mal toi. Mais trouver une sortie en 180 secondes avec ça à nos trousses… Cours !

Il prit la main de Lucy et se mit à courir, jurant intérieurement de ne pas voir ce petit dessin vert avec un bonhomme courant vers une porte. Alors qu'ils couraient, Léon et Lucy firent une glissade afin de prendre un virage. Une porte de secours apparus alors que le haut-parleur annonçait qu'une minute venait de s'écouler. Le monstre, dans sa tentative d'imiter Léon et Lucy pour le tournant, se cassa la figure et se cogna contre le mur. La situation aurait pu être comique dans d'autre circonstance. En effet, sa chute avait entraîné tout un tas d'objet et un nuage de poussière recouvrit l'ancien agent et l'infirmière.

Léon : Lucy, continue de courir, t'arrête pas.

Alors que la saleté retombait au sol, Lucy vit avec effroi que la jambe gauche de Léon était sous une table, celle-ci surmontait d'un lit d'hôpital et la montagne se terminait par 2, 3 chaises. Lucy courut vers Léon et commença à enlever les chaises et alors qu'elle bougeait le lit, le monstre commença à se relever.

Léon : Lucy, sort d'ici tout de suite.

Lucy : Non ! Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un d'intéressant, il hors de question que je le laisse mourir.

Et alors qu'elle venait d'enlever la table, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Lucy tendit une main à Léon pour l'aider à se relever mais il fit une grimace.

Léon : Aïe, cheville foulée.

Prenant l'initiative, et n'aillant pas le temps de lui faire une attelle même si elle avait de quoi, Lucy mit sa main droite autour de la taille de Léon, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, celui-ci prit appuis sur la femme de son bras gauche autour de ses épaules puis ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide. En ouvrant la porte, ils furent dehors, sur un des côtés des laboratoires. Alors qu'ils commençaient à monter pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, ils entendirent le haut-parleur terminer le compte à rebours. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour protéger son équipier plus que sa propre personne, ils sautèrent des escaliers, avisant un coin d'herbe, en étant tout de même poussé par l'explosion. Une fois que Lucy sentit que tout mouvement était stoppé, elle ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, Léon la regardait en souriant.

Léon : Tu es complètement folle.

Lucy : Comment ça ?

Léon : Tu es revenu me chercher.

Lucy : Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Léon : Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas remercié.

Lucy fit un sourire en croyant qu'il allait le faire mais n'entendant que le laboratoire se détruire, les explosions étaient plus courtes, elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais Léon la prise au dépourvu en l'embrassant. Une fois le baiser terminait, il eut un air amusé en voyant l'expression de surprise encore peinte sur le visage de Lucy.

Léon : Moi aussi, je te trouve intéressante. Même beaucoup.

Un petit rire amusé sortit de sa bouche en voyant Lucy devenir rouge.

Léon : On devrait rejoindre Claire. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Aillant plus de temps, Lucy fit une attelle à Léon et une fois chose faite, l'infirmière prit l'ancien agent comme précédemment. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur le parvis où ils furent accueillit par des cris de joies. Jordan et Sarah, après avoir courus à vive allure, se jetèrent sur leur meilleure amie, ne se préoccupant pas du blessé, ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 à terre, Claire éclatant de rire. Après que Léon put contacter sa chef, un hélicoptère arriva, Claire dit au revoir aux 4 autres avec tristesse, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans le tunnel pour repartir en voiture, Jordan monta, aida Léon à en faire autant suivit de Lucy et Sarah. Une fois que le véhicule fut en l'air, pendant que Léon faisait son rapport à sa chef, le copilote tira du bazooka sur le laboratoire.

Léon : Hunnigan, je vous préviens. C'était ma dernière mission, je démissionne.

En soufflant, il se rassit aux côtés de Lucy. Jordan et Sarah, grand sourire aux lèvres, les regardèrent et écoutèrent attentivement. Toute gênée, l'infirmière prit la main de Léon qui se tourna vers elle.

Lucy : Merci.

Léon : De quoi ?

Lucy : De m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Léon : Merci à toi aussi.

En disant ces phrases, il avait approché son visage de la femme, et à la fin de la dernière, Léon embrassa Lucy de nouveau en se disant qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Et alors que l'hélicoptère s'éloignait vers le soleil qui pointait timidement ses rayons, dans celui-ci on entendit 2 raclements de gorges suivit de 2 petits rires.

* 2 ANS PLUS TARD *

Jordan et Sarah se trouvaient dans un aéroport, poussant d'imposantes valises au guichet des enregistrements des bagages.

Sarah : Qu'elle idée d'aller vivre en Irlande !

Jordan : C'est pas si loin.

Sarah : Pas si loin ? On habite au Canada, Jordan ! On la voit qu'une fois tous les 2 mois ! Même si elle vivait dans le même pays que nous mais pas dans la même rue, ça ferait déjà loin.

Jordan : T'exagèrent pas un peu ?

Sarah : Non, c'est elle !

Et elle fit une moue boudeuse jusqu'à ce que se soit son tour. Après être passé à la douane.

Sarah : Au faite, ça te fait rien de partir sans Sam ?

Jordan : Non, j'ai confiance en lui.

Sarah : Ooh, c'est mimi. Bon, on est dans qu'elle salle d'attente ?

Jordan : La E.

Une fois sur place, Sarah sortit un jeu de carte et commencèrent à jouer. Au bout de quelques parties, un portable sonna.

Sarah : C'est le mien. Ah, c'est Kakashi. Surveille mon sac, je reviens.

A l'entente du prénom, Jordan eut un sourire. C'était le petit-ami de Sarah, un nouveau qui faisait équipe avec lui. Alors qu'il cherchait son propre téléphone dans son propre sac pour envoyer un message à son propre petit-copain, son regard fut attiré par une petite enveloppe blanche, qui était tombée lorsque Sarah avait sortit son portable de son sac. Intrigué, Jordan se pencha, la ramassa, prit le papier à l'intérieur et eut un sourire en reconnaissant le faire-part qu'il avait également reçu il y a de cela 6 mois. Rigolant intérieurement du fait que Sarah se promène avec, il le relut.

Cher ami et famille,

Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de Léon S. Kennedy et Lucy Burnside, le 15 août 2015 à 14h25 à la mairie de Dublin suivit du repas et de la fête à la salle Churchill.

Jordan se retint de rire lorsqu'il vit qu'au stylo, il reconnut l'écriture de Lucy, était rajouté « Présence obligatoire et les mouchoirs ne seront pas fournis lors de cette cérémonie ». Tout en rangeant l'invitation dans le sac de Sarah, et que celle-ci, qui revenait, lui fit un « slap » , l'agent de sécurité eut un très grand sourire au fait que Léon et Lucy, ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis cette histoire avec Umbrella.

FIN


End file.
